My precious and treasured
by Shadoween
Summary: -"You'll come with me , Harry…" His name was almost purred and Harry was once again reminded of that strange smile he saw before. - HP/LV, maybe some slash later on, evil Dark Lords and equally evil Light Lords just can't take their hands off from our dear Harry, can they? (chapters 1-4 edited)
1. Chapter 1

**Big big thanks and flowers and chocolates to lalalerah for being my lovely beta ! Seriously, you're amazing ^^**

* * *

He was weak. He had always known it. His current situation simply illuminated this and he hated it. He should have seen it coming. After all, nothing could be normal nor peaceful in the life of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Evil-Bastard. His eyes fell upon the two dead figures on the cracked earth of the graveyard. To the left was Wormtail, the reason for his parents death, who had bled out after his self-amputation. Cedric was to the right, his eyes still open in surprise though they held no life.

Harry closed his own eyes and knelt next to the winged, scythe wielding statue of death. It was all over. Just like that. And the reason for his end had a name: Voldemort. Harry wished desperately that this was one of the nightmares that he had grown accustomed to, but the wound on his arm, the strange buzzing in his head, and the proximity of his enemy, all told him otherwise.

"Ah, my dear child." Harry's green orbs opened at the mocking tone. "It is time for us to dance one last time, don't you think?" Voldemort smiled like a predator at the small figure with trembling limbs and a bowed head before him. The man took a deep breath, smelling the blood seeping into the child's robes. _Ah, temptations temptations... _"Alas, you cannot fight me barehanded."

Harry's wand returned to him only to drop near his right hand. The boy didn't reach for it; instead he looked up into the blood red eyes of his nemesis. "Stop it. You know you'll win and I know you'll win so what's the point?" He stared defiantly, his eyes blazing with fury.

Voldemort snickered as his own orbs shone with an unnamed emotion. "The point is, dear child," his nostrils flared, "that it excites me to no end. Now, fight me. Struggle. And then finally surrender, knowing that there is nothing that you can do." His voice was soothing, with just a hint of seduction that Harry was oblivious to. "After all," the Dark Lord smirked, "you are just a child."

"I'm no child!" Harry sneered and took a hold of his holly wand while getting up. He struggled to keep from glancing over to Cedric's dead body. What right did the man have to call him a child! Like he hadn't survived horrors unknown to all the other children!

"Good," Voldemort gave the boy an unsettling smile, as if he had just found some rare candy that he couldn't wait to have. Harry was confused; what was the Dark Lord thinking? "I hope you do know dueling traditions? That is, if Hogwarts hasn't been reduced to chaos with a Headmaster that puts his nose where it doesn't belong." Voldemort bowed with a mocking smile upon his pale lips.

A wind came whipping in, making both of the wizard's robes rustle. The quiet aura of the graveyard was heavy with tension; the air seemed ready to ignite at any given moment.

"Like you fucking care!" Harry yelled. Curses started flying in the snake-like man's direction. He dodged them all with grace, laughing madly at the furious boy's attempts to knock him out. As if he could ever even dream of defeating the Dark Lord with those little beams of light. The scenario was more than amusing.

"Really, Harry, such a temper you have. And people say I'm insane out of my anger."

Harry saw red. Life was just so fucking unfair. Because of _him_ Harry's childhood was hell of Earth. Because of _him _he had been introduced to Pain, Death, and Betrayal, along with all of the other bastards that accompanied life.

Dust started to gather in the air, making it harder for Harry to see. The wizard stopped his wand, fighting to catch his breath. Silence returned once more and there was no movement.

"But you see, Harry, that even though I so cherish our moments of cat and mouse, it shall come to an end today." The voice of his enemy was off to his right, loud and clear. Harry's curses met nothing. The monolog started back up again, this time more to his left than before. "You'll come with me, _Harry..._" His name was almost purred out and the boy was once again reminded of the strange smile Voldemort had before.

"Why!? Can't you just kill me here?! It won't make any difference to my decaying corpse, now will it?" Harry didn't get an answer. It was as if he wasn't talking to anyone at all; there were no signs of Voldemort's presence. The graves were illuminated by the pale light of the full moon.

Suddenly he was very aware of a body standing behind him. The wizard began to lose consciousness from a quiet spell when he heard the words whispered directly into his ear: "We don't want you hurt now, do we? My precious Horcrux..."

* * *

Voldemort looked down gleefully at the small body he carried in his arms. Finally, he could make sure that his Horcrux was safe. That was his intention from the start, those many years ago in Godric's Hollow...

What would be a better revenge on the old fool than making a small and innocent child a dark artifact? Pity that Dumbledore had to put his hands onto the child before he could initiate the ritual. If he hadn't, it would have all ended differently. But now the man would teach his little Horcrux everything, he had a lot of making up to do to his 'soul mate'. 14 years they had grown apart. Oh, how Voldemort was simply delighted to be able to now show him all of the better points of magic, the mind, and pleasure.

With a swish of his robes, the Dark Lord apparated away from the graveyard, not taking notice of the lonely silver owl watching the scene. Familiar eyes twinkled in the dark...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ^^ Now for a funny short in reward of your bravery!**

Cedric opened his eyes and groaned. He had this terrible dream about some rat jumping on him and hitting him with his Winner's Cup. _His,_ because really, what was the Potter boy good for anyway?

P: "Oh, you're alive..."

Cedric spun to see the very rat from his dream staring at him with a bored expression.

C: "What...who are you!? Where is Potter!? Shouldn't we..."

P: "Shut the fuck up, will ya! I'm bleeding to death here and it doesn't feel very nice."

Cedric then noticed the fountain of blood coming from where the rats paw should have been. And then he fainted.

P: "Oh great, now I have no one to stop the bleeding. And Remus was always saying: 'Remember Peter, there are always positive things you can find in any kind of situation'. Well tell me now where is the positivity in bleeding to death on a fucking grave, eh!?"

Author: "Stop shouting and die! You're meant to be dead! I hate you!"

Peter then dies because the Author's word is law.

The End


	2. Chapter 2- Tears and Calculations

**AN: Thanks to all people that reviewed and that followed the story ^^ I'm touched cause I never suspected the story would have any chance among all those other amazing fanfics.**

**Well it's good to see I was wrong. Big hugs to WhiteWave14 , just because I want :P**

**And again I bow to lalalerah for her talent in being a beta ^^ And you just must read her story "AWOL" and "Island of birds" from Teen Titans, they're just awesome ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The sky was growing increasingly dark. There was a high chance that it would rain soon, but the figure at the window wasn't looking for the sun. He was gazing at the empty grounds of Hogwarts, playing with a peacock quill between his fingers. His eyes were very tired, yet still alert. Eventually he left the window and sat heavily in his armchair, setting the quill down on the large mahogany desk.

Dumbledore was writing a letter to an old friend, something he hadn't done in over 20 years. But recent events had required certain counter-measures to be taken. The man's phoenix watched his moving hand with wisdom not suited for an animal. It's stare was almost accusing.

"I won't release you, and you know it well enough." Dumbledore's voice rang out quietly in the office. The portraits of the deceased Headmasters were all empty; their occupants had been banned from entering those walls for as long as the current Headmaster wished it. And there was a reason for it. No one would ever know what was happening in that office. And no one would ever be about to release _her_.

Dumbledore's writing was interrupted by a screech and the noise of a moving chain. The man behind the desk halted his movement and looked towards the trapped bird through his spectacles. "I have told you many times that you cannot change. I'll be needing you soon, and until then no one can suspect that you are in this dimension. So stop whining like a school girl, you're a demon for goodness sakes!"

The bird sighed as only birds can.

The Headmaster finished his letter and signed it with his many titles that drove anyone reading them all mad. Then he rose and left his office with it, locking the door securely behind him. He passed a few students and teachers on his way to the owlery, answering their greetings with a silent nod. Even if they thought this to be weird behavior, Dumbledore didn't care. Today was not a good day for pointless pleasantries. He would have to find a way to inform the Wizarding world that their savior had vanished and it was more than likely the work of the newly recovered Dark Lord. The bearded man had truly imagined all of this differently when he had set his plan into motion so long ago...

…...Flashback...

Dumbledore was standing before Tom and a young Harry Potter, still in his crib. He was sent a bright smile from the child and a venomous glare from the Dark Lord. "This boy is already MINE, Dumbledore! You cannot stop me now just as you couldn't stop me before!" The villain raised his wand, ready for another murder.

"But I will, Tom. The boy will be of so much more use to me than he would to you." The older wizard wordlessly created a powerful shield around himself, ready for an attack.

"You know nothing of what he'll become when I claim him! You will fall, Dumbledore, and I'll make sure that he will be the cause of it!" Tom spat the words and then a powerful dark curse was hurled at the Headmaster. His shield shattered with force of it, but did it's job. There was a small whimper from little Harry, his eyes beginning to water.

Both wizards fought with the intention to kill. Voldemort used the killing curse, along with some dark parseltongue spells while Dumbledore relied on powerful elemental magic. When the fire erupted it momentarily blinded the Dark Lord, giving Hogwarts' Headmaster the opportunity he needed.

Another scream joined Harry's, but it was different. It was a scream of intense despair, of a soul being ripped away from a body. The violet string of magic that connected Harry, Voldemort, and Dumbledore then disappeared as quickly as it had be evoked, Voldemort going along with it. An unconscious baby Harry with the Light Lord's lighting bolt mark upon his forehead and the man who had created it were all that were left. The exhausted old man smiled triumphantly in the center of the blazing inferno.

…...END FLASHBACK...

Dumbledore walked into the owlery, calling upon his silver owl as he did so. When Ares was comfortable on his arm the man tied his letter to the owl's leg and scratched him beneath his head. "Take this to Aelfric Maundrell, you know where to find him. Be swift for time is of the up-most importance now."

Ares bit his finger in understanding and took of quickly, vanishing into the approaching night. Dumbledore hoped that his friend would answer his call. This time he wouldn't be able to control the British Wizarding World without aid, seeing as the Dark Lord had finally gotten what he wished for.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had never been so depressed. It just, it just couldn't happen... After all they were the Golden Trio-no matter what happened... So where was their support? Was he okay? Was he even alive? Hermione wished that she could do something, anything! She wished that she could go and rescue him, but nobody knew of his whereabouts. Ron was just as pissed as she was. He should have never allowed this happen! He should have been there with him, to suffer and die with him. So how was it that he could do nothing but sit in the empty common room and try not to break anything!?

"We need to, we need to do _something_! We can't just sit here, Hermione!"

"I know, I know! It's just...what can we really do?" The bright girl put her head in her hands. "It's not like we can go up to any Death Eaters and demand to be taken to Voldemort!"

Ron spun around to look at his friend, determination shining in his eyes. "But we can! We can ambush Malfoy and have him take us to his father! Then we'll..."

"Then we'll what!?" Hermione shot off the sofa and started in Ron's direction. "You'll get yourself tortured and killed because you lack ANY preparation or planning! So that's what you're going to do!?" Her eyes were full of tears again. He hated it when she cried.

"I... I don't know, 'Mione. It's just... we've never been ready for this, even though we've claimed to be." Ron sighed and pulled at his red hair with desperation, his voice softer than before. He closed the gap between then and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"We, are, a-always together... w-we should be there, with h-him now... But I'm scared! I'm so scared, Ron!" Hermione looked up into his sad eyes. "What will we do... How will we, get him back... There m-must be a way..." Her last words were barely even a whisper. Ron stroked her hair affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know yet, but we'll thing of something. We always do..."

Hermione smiled a bit at his words. "Yeah, we always do..."

* * *

**A/N: Well that went quite nicely I think! ^^ It was a good chapter if I say so myself, aaaaaannd we have some OC's :D**

**Now I'd like you to think "who the hell is Aelfric?" and "just what's going on with Dumbledore's Phoenix?" I'm really curious to see what you all will come up with ^^**

**To those of you who wished for some HP/LV action: I'm terribly sorry but I felt the need to make some plot. I promise next time you won't be disappointed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- Deceptions and truths

**A/N Thanks for all of your reviews and all of your patience! I was able to update today, hope you'll like it! Thank you lalalerah for your hard work ^^ You make my story soo much better ^^  
**

**Enjoy the treat!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Deceptions and truths**

"You know it's your fault." Cedric stood before him with a sad smile and empty eyes that didn't reflect any emotion. They were dead, just like he was. "But I don't blame you, though many do. And yes, this is all just a dream... this is your imagination of me." They were inside the Chamber of Secrets, but not the smelly one Harry had witnessed in his second year. No, this one was filled with grandeur. There were torches lit along the emerald walls, the water was crystal clear, and the floor had silver tiles that added a shimmer to the pools around them. "You have a difficult time ahead of you, Harry. The Other World is very interested in you, the prophesy, and the other occupants of the Wizarding Dimension."

Harry knew that he was dreaming; it was all too unrealistic to be anything except a dream. But still Cedric's words were hanging in the air as if they were the only thing real in this place. "What do you mean by 'the Other World'? And what prophesy are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense." Harry knew that he'd wake up any minute and wouldn't even remember this strange dream. If only he could make himself wake up... He felt the first stages of panic well up inside of him.

"It's a different world, Harry." Cedric's eyes seemed to sparkle like they used to, though it was only for a few seconds before they grew dull again. "You can't access it but it can easily meld with your world. And that's what's starting to happen. Demons, High Lords, creatures of different times... they all wish to see your world, to taste it. And they are not accustomed to suppressing their desires." The light behind Cedric started to diminish, and it was growing more difficult to hear his former friend's words.

"You'll need..."

"...save them, but..."

"The prophesy..."

Panic hit Harry hard. "Wait! I can't hear you! What is that prophesy!?"

"They're coming...only you..."

"...your destined..."

"He will fall..."

"...and you'll need..."

* * *

It was bright. Too bright for his tired and blood-shot eyes; but he managed to open them, only to squint. Finally he opened them fully. The first thing he saw was a painted ceiling above him. There were cherubs playing and laughing on small clouds.

"I see you're awake now."

Harry sat up immediately. He knew that voice. Looking around, he saw Voldemort standing by the wall with an empty expression, reminding the teen of his dream. Harry became lost in his thoughts at this. It was strange, he remembered every little detail of that vision. That only ever happened when he was seeing what the Dark Lord was doing in his sleep. The Hogwarts student paid no attention to said Dark Lord that was advancing towards him on his right until his jaw was grasped with slender fingers and turned, so that Harry was facing him.

"I don't take kindly to such bad manners, Mr. Potter, and you'd do well to remember that. Now, we have many things to discuss."

Harry shot out of bed and started backing away from the man in front of him, frantically searching for his wand or anything that could help him survive this. He found nothing. The room was completely bare save for the double bed, a fireplace, and an armchair near it. Voldemort chuckled. "Scared, are we? As amusing as it is to see you trembling like leaf before me, you have no need to fear. That is if you don't fight and listen to what I have to say. But we can do it the hard way if you insist."

Harry was too shocked to do anything. Mainly because he was still alive, but also because he had been sleeping in a nice bed and not in a dungeon. And on top of all of that he found Voldemort's voice soothing for his nerves. Was the teen idol finally going crazy? "What do you want from me? Why am I sill alive?" He asked aloud, unable to endure his frantic assumptions any longer.

"You are alive because you are of great value to me. As for what I want... I want you to go back to the bed and sit down. You are still weak due to the removal of Dumbledore's block in your mind."

The Savior of the Wizarding World didn't move. "Wait, what? What kind of block? Why would Dumbledore put anything like that in me? You are lying!" His temper flared once again. Harry wanted to hurt something, to cause pain. Suddenly he was clutching the Dark Lord's robe by its front, his hands shaking and his breath coming short. "I won't... I won't believe anything you say!" Their eyes clashed, calm red and furious green.

"There is one part of every wizard that cannot lie. Do you know what part that is, Harry?" Voldemort took the smaller boy by his throat and pinned him to the wall next to the abandoned bed.

"I...don't...care..."

"His thoughts, his memories... They are the only truth in the world. And now I'll show you how truthful your dear Headmaster has been to you your entire life."

Harry felt the pain in his head first, but did not scream because he was too absorbed in the memories flashing before his eyes. The room was gone along with the tall figure. And then he saw it. The blurry, weak image of a ripped soul still hanging in the air and an old wizard with a long beard placing a spell on Harry whose little scar filled with light. The scenery changed to a clearer sight, one of Voldemort watching a memory. Snape's memory.

_"He will be much weaker, Severus. The spell suppresses half of his power. It's for the greater good, he will become more dependent on me-on our cause."_

_"Won't it damage his brain?"_

_Dumbledore laughed._

_"Why no, dear Severus, it will only make him unable to preform any kind of mind magic. Ever. Even if somehow the block shatters he will be vulnerable to any Legillimency cast onto him, no matter the strength of the wizard._

The scene changed yet again. This time it was Voldemort's own memory of fighting the Headmaster.

_"He will be useless to you, Tom. His magic is weak, he is weak. He will not be able to aid you in any way. You have lost."_

_Voldemort was hit by a powerful spell as the old man apparated away. "Coward." The Dark Lord spat._

Everything started to swirl and Harry felt a hard chest that he was using as his support as well as an arm wrapped around him. He pushed against it until he was released. The teen wobbled for a bit before losing his balance and falling awkwardly onto the bed. "It was... no, it couldn't happen..." Even though he was out of breath his fighting spirit hadn't vanished.

"Maybe you need more time to comprehend the truth that you have been robbed of for nearly 15 years." Voldemort looked down on the panting teen wizard with dilated eyes and red cheeks. How utterly delicious... The snake-like man waved his hand and a single chain with a leather strap caught Harry's ankle. "Just so you don't go and escape before you've had supper. You were out for a whole day so you must be starving." The older wizard didn't wait for Harry's reply and took his leave through the gold door on the left wall.

The teen savior heard the click of a lock. And then he heard some muttered spells. "Paranoid bastard..." He snickered before falling back on the soft pillows. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Aelfric read through the letter from Dumbledore with increasing amusement. It was a very curious letter indeed. Was he going to aid Hogwarts' Headmaster as requested? The man's golden eyes ran through the last few lines again.

_"There is a small problem concerning James Potter's son, Harry. He was taken by our enemy. I don't feel the need to remind you of the consequences that this might incur. If his power is released -and I am sure that it will be- your presence here in Great Britain will be of the up-most importance. __He__ must remain unaware of the prophesy and its content. _

_"I wish for your attendance as soon as possible._

_"A.P.W.B.D."_

"How demanding." Aelfric gave a predatory smile. "And yet... if little Harry really is that powerful... should I not see it myself?" His long brown hair rustled in the wind, reflecting the last few rays of the sun. He looked out at the view as he stood atop the Empire State Building.

"So, Great Britain it shall be."

Then he vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it ^^**

**Hmmm, my chapters are getting longer and longer each time, that's a good thing, right? ^^**

**Voldemort: Yeah and more pathetic with evry word...**

**hey ! I'm working my ass off here and what are you doing? nothing ! *pokes Voldemort's chest***

**Harry: Erm ...Shadow?**

***turns around and smiles at Harry* yes sweetheart? **

**Harry: There is a dark mark over you house...**

***runs off to save family***


	4. Chapter 4- The feelings unnamed

**A/N: So here it is! My next chapter, and it's even longer than before :3 My hand hurts, though XD **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Fae0306 for wanting an update so much ^^**

**Thank you lala (can I call you that? xD) for a fast and nice edit. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Feelings Unnamed**

A sea of kneeling black figures filled the throne room. There was only silence. They were waiting for him to start the meeting, yet he hadn't given any sign of that. It was a test to see who were those that would defy his presence and who were those that would remain loyal and trustful of their Lord's judgment. Red eyes swept over the bowed heads.

Another ten minutes passed and no one let on of their displeasure.

_'Good.' _Voldemort thought. _'Only the most loyal will last. Soon, though, we will need a new wave of recruits.' _The impression that newly enlisted Death Eaters had part in the meetings was far from the truth. Only those who proved their worth and loyalty had the honor of being in the Dark Lord's presence. The hierarchy of the Death Eaters was very strict. Above the recruits was the "Lower Circle," then the "Outer" and the "Inner Circle." But that wasn't the end of it. There were also Voldemort's Ravens: a group unknown to everyone except him and its members. They were the three individuals that he could trust without a doubt and who were powerful enough to stop anything from rising up in the other circles. They were also the only three who were aware of a handful of the Dark Lord's plans: for instance the fact that Harry Potter was being held upstairs in the same building that they were in currently.

Voldemort thought back to their last encounter. He had been entirely ready for Harry's outburst, and he could only hope that those memories had planted a seed of doubt in the boy's soul. He needed his trust. With time, he could be able to teach him magic- the powerful kind. And maybe in the future, a future without Dumbledore and his Order, they'd become equals. _Partners _even.

The Dark Lord's mind returned to the present and he checked the time. _'Fifteen minuets... I suppose I'll relieve them now.'_

"You may rise." Immediately every black robed figure stood up. The one neatest the throne on which Voldemort was seated came closer and bowed once more before speaking.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has been acting very differently nowadays." Here Severus paused.

"And what, pray tell, might be the reason for this?"

Snape looked a bit unsure for a second, but recovered shortly. "It has come to my attention that he is an owner of a demon."

Voldemort arched what would be an eyebrow. "A demon, you say..." He waited for more details.

"Yes. Unfortunately from what I was able to gather, it's a high ranking demon. I don't know it's name yet. I am working on it, My Lord." Riddle waved his hand, dismissing Severus without a sparing glance while commenting: "make sure you know the details by the end of the week. Bella, your report?"

The black haired witch grinned, showing her true delight at being called by her one master. She inched a few steps closer, daring to stop just before Voldemort. "My Lord, it was just as you expected. The Dementors were not hard to convince when we offered them more souls. They are ready for you orders now."

"Very good, Bella." Voldemort smirked a bit when he saw the witch acting like a puppy under its master's direct attention. Her happiness was short-lived, however as he continued. "What about the Giants?" Red eyes hardened upon registering her uneasiness.

"The Giants... They said, well, that they won't..." Bellatrix hung her head in shame as she trailed off to nearly a whisper. "Dumbledore's doggies got to them first, and I was, um, unable to convince them to come with us instead. I-"

She had barely started her next sentence when a quiet curse was whispered in an eerie voice. "Crucio." The insane witch fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She started to scream thirty seconds into it. _'New record.' _Voldemort thought lazily to himself before lifting the curse after two more minutes. Bella was shaking at his feet, but she still managed to roll onto all fours and kiss the hem of his robes.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry... My Lord, it won't...won't happen again..."

"Take her away."

Severus came forward and grabbed a hold of Bellatrix, dragging her out of the room. The rest of the Death Eaters were suddenly startled when a large form came slithering between them, headed straight towards the Dark Lord's throne.

_"You ssssstill won't let me eat her, massssster?"_ The snake wound herself partially around his shoulders and flicked her tongue, tasting his cheek.

_"Ssssshe isss ssstill usssseful, Nagini. You'll jusssst have to wait."_ Voldemort then turned his attention back to the Death Eaters around him. "Lucius, Fenrir, any good news?"

"Yes, My Lord!" The blonde exclaimed as they both stepped forward. Though not as close as Bellatrix had earlier. Fenrir then began where Malfoy had left off, saying: "after a lot of persuasion we managed to convince the Veelas and the wild Werewolves to join our cause. The latter have already become part of my back." The two accomplices glanced at each other.

"That's right. And we had arrived just in time to approach the Veelas. Upon our return we passed some members of the Order." Here Malfoy smirked proudly. "Let's just say their families will miss them."

"You interrogated them before you had your fun?" Red eyes pierced through both of the men standing before him.

"Yes, My Lord."

"They had not actual information, though."

"And they were quite weak. It was almost as if the Headmaster had wanted to get rid of them." Fenrir nodded along with the other man and added: "yes, they would have been ripped apart by both the Veelas and the Werewolves had they reached their destinations."

"I see."The Dark Lord had a thoughtful expression on his face and halted any of this further questions. _'So, it seems Dumbledore has begun seeking help from creatures . Interesting, I wonder what the current excuse of a Minister of Magic would have to say on such a thing.' _Voldemort grinned slightly, thinking of another plot.

"And what about our last adventurer?" The red-eyed man petted Nagini as she glared at the Death Eaters. They thought that they would mean more to her master, but they were a mere toy to him. Carrow hurriedly made his way towards Voldemort. There was a sweat breaking out on his forehead already. "Well, what have the Vampires said?"

The man dropped to his knees with a pleading expression in his eyes. When he opened his mouth, a whispered "they won't..." was all that came out.

"Care to repeat that, Carrow?" Voldemort stood up from his throne with Nagini bobbing back and forth excitedly.

"They-they said that they won't...won't join us, My Lord. They refused your gifts. They said that they have no intentions of joining a side so openly." By this time the wizard was shaking. "It seems, that Dumbledore... convinced a few of them to work for him..."

The windows around Voldemort broke. Black tendrils of the Dark Lord's magic filled the room, making it even darker. He could smell the fear in the air, but the majority of it was coming from the terror of the man in front of him. It made him sick... _"Nagini, your meal isss waiting..."_

* * *

It was the day after Severus' meeting with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore sighed at the angry witch before him. "Minevra, it is not necessary to scream your lungs out at me. I can hear you perfectly well."

"Headmaster! When you say that you do not intend to do anything about Harry being the prisoner of You-Know-Who, then how would you have me react!? We need to save him!" Dumbledore looked expectantly as Severus, prompting him to repeat what he had been told to the upset witch.

"I can assure you that the brat has not yet been killed. However, that is all that I know as of now."

"Even if he is not dead, he might be near death! We must do something to get him out of there!" She glared accusingly at both wizards, waiting for them to agree with her and for them to finally make a move. She expected too much of them. "Fine! I will do everything in my own power to help him! But don't think that I will ever aid you in your own matters again, Albus!" With that McGonagall spun and stormed off before either of the two men could get their mouths open to stop her.

Severus raised an eyebrow in the Headmaster's direction. "Don't we need her?"

"Yes... This is just a small set back in my plan. You may leave now, Severus. I am meeting someone soon and I don't want to make him wait."

There was a twitch in the Potion Master's face, but he answered: "as you wish, Headmaster. Albus watched him until he was out of his office before sighing and picking up a lemon drop, which he devoured instantly.

"I swear, these sweets will be the death of me..."

* * *

"Do you need anything more, Master Harry?" The little House Elf bowed before him, his ears flopping in a way that made Harry chuckle.

"No thank you, Wippy. The supper was exquisite." He watched as the House Elf's eyes grew as big as saucers and a toothy smile appeared on his face.

"Wippy is very happy that Master Harry likes his meals." With that the creature bowed again and vanished. Harry made his way to the window. It was growing darker outside; the grounds of Malfoy Manor were barely distinguishable. The teen looked back to his room. His past two days had been spent only in there. It wasn't too bad; he had books to read (which Voldemort had provided to hims so he wouldn't grow bored), he had Wippy to talk with at anytime (though he had had little success in having him drop the 'Master' part), and from time to time he was even graced with the Dark Lord's presence. The young wizard was more confused than ever. He was cared for here. He wasn't being tortured, he wasn't chained in some dungeon, or made to act as a House Elf... Somehow it was even more peaceful here than at Hogwarts. Sometimes he even caught himself forgetting about his friends, about the fate of the world, and about his one-way-ticket to the grave named Voldemort.

The man didn't actually seem as insane as he had always been made out to be. It was almost... easy to talk to him. Harry walked to his bed and laid down, his arms spread wide. His eyes traced a familiar patter around the cherubs on the ceiling. Voldemort... He was almost... nice. Sometimes. True, he was cold and impassive, basically impenetrable with his stone façade, but at the same time he made wise comments and helped him when he didn't understand something he had read in a book. He was like a completely silent and watchful guardian.

Yes, Harry knew that he was watched often. He could feel that red stare sending shivers down his spine every now and then. And the worst part was that they weren't unpleasant. They made him want to bask in the Dark Lord's intense gaze. The wizard shook his head; it was better if he didn't continue on that train of thought. He sighed deeply and made his way to the adjoining bathroom, not noticing the white crow with golden eyes on the windowsill as it screeched silently.

* * *

**A/N Weee! I finished that chapter ^^ I'm proud of myself, and hopefully you are too :D**

**Next time: Hermione and Ron plot to rescure Harry (easy to guess, huh? xD), Aelfric and Dumbledore meet (!), and a Demon's POV ^^ **

**And ha ! My family was not killed ! Shame on you Voldy** **!**

**Voldemort smirks : That was only a distraction you know. **

**Wait ... what!? From what !?**

**Voldemort almost happily: You might want to check your notes...**

***piercing scream* What have you done with my chapters ! it's ... Harry as your slave I can understand... but Dumbledore dying from lemon drops overdose? hmm maybe that's not such a bad idea actually...**

**Voldemort gazes blankly: Screw it... I knew we had something in common after all..**


	5. Chapter 5- Three tides

AN: Thank you for the wait ! I'm sorry to all that wished for an earlier update ^^

H: Will I be in this chapter ? Will I? *pouts cutely*

A: Awww . no sorry Harry … but next time I promise you'll be a star!

V: Promises are a nuisance … I demand you put him and me snogging all night or you'll taste my Crucio !

A: Aww you're both so cute… *dodges a flying unforgivable* Ok ok ! But Harry's cute right?

V glances on a still pouting Harry. And then stares… and stares …

A: V …you're drooling…

He scowls

V: Shut up and start the chapter already !

Chapter 5- Three tides

The heavy breathing of a confused blond tied to the chair was stopped by a screech of opening doors. Two pairs of eyes looked at those that entered. Ginny folded Harry's invisibility cloak while Fred and George made their way to one of many desks at the front of a classroom in which they all were.

"Put those here , we'll start soon." Hermione's voice sounded very composed although she had an actual storm in her mind. So many things could go wrong… And at the same time they couldn't have made a better plan.

There was a clink as potions were put on a desk beside which sat a bound Draco Malfoy.

"The git still didn't wake up."

The twins grinned. "Well he does need his beauty sleep after all."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat on another desk flailing her legs slightly.

"You sure no one noticed anything?"

There was a pair of gasps.

"But Ronnykins ! Why do you hurt us so ! You don't believe our love for you overcomes sneaky professors and other dangers there are out there ?" The sentence resulted in Ron blushing all over and muttering something about 'stupid perverted brothers'.

There was a soft moan.

"Shush you all, he is waking." Immidietely their attention was focused on a Malfoy heir. Ginny took the first vial of veritaserum at once and promptly made a slytherin drink it.

"It's late I hope no one will search for him yet…" Ron glanced nervously at the blond. He still wasn't entirely sure about all that plan.

"Well yeah that could be a trouble if we hadn't drugged most slytherins at supper to sleep earlier than normal."

"I still can't believe you used drugs on all of them … We could be kicked straight to Azkaban you know." Hermione whispered. But even she knew it'd be worth it if their plan succeeded.

Malfoy woke up but immediately had dozed off , his eyes dull and unmoving.

Ginny took a deep breath and started.

"State your name."

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, pureblood."

'She didn't ask you that you self absorbed prat' Ron thought with half amusement.

"Is your father Lucius a Death Eater that pledged loyalty to Dark Lord?"

"Yes." Came an expected reply. Then Fred asked :

"Is the Dark Lord in your Manor?"

There was an evident battle of Draco's consciousness and a potion. Hermione sighed heavily . She knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Veritaserum is weaker than normally, he'll start coming around soon."

"Don't worry Hermione we have two more douses after all. Snape will get a heart attack for sure."

"Ah the face he might make then.. pity we can't see it." George shook his head with sadness.

"Is Dark Lord in Malfoy Manor ?" Fred tried again.

Draco struggled but finally he succumbed to the potion. "Yes."

They all glanced at each other. Ron broke the silence with rare at last days smile.

"We have him."

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHP LVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

Dumbledore eyed warily his friend that was now sitting elegantly on a coach in private set of rooms prepared for the quest. Aelfric was enjoying his red wine and humming silently without any care. Truth… what care could he have for a world when he could live forever?

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, your help will be of great value."

Aelfric looked up to older wizard sitting across him. Dumbledore seemed a bit uncomfortable tough.

"Have you…?"

"Fed? Yes, I did. Don't worry none of your little students suffered." He smirked while taking another sip of his drink."

Headmaster visibly relaxed. It would be a very bad development if suddenly they accused him of sending a vampire on a feast at Hogwarts. It's enough that somehow The Prophet got to know about him recruiting creatures to his ranks. Fudge was very pleased tough.

"So what is it that you require of me ? I saw the boy." Oh yes . He has seen him but what he felt from the little human surprised even himself. And not many thinks are able to surprise someone who lived almost seven hundred years. The power the boy held was exquisite. So dark yet so innocent that almost pure. It was very hard for him to not throw away his hiding and sink his fangs into that sweet flesh to taste just a bit of that intense river of magic that flew through boys veins. He'd become an addict for sure.

"So you managed to sneak past Tom's wards? Impressive…"

Aelfric snorted. "Don't take me for a fool Albus." He left an empty glass on a small table near his couch. His eyes blazed with silver light.

"You very well know that creatures of night are able to ignore the barriers at nights fullest. Now tell me what is it that you desire?" His voice became smooth with promise of death and blood.

Dumbledore looked with hard expression at the vampire.

"I want you to kill him."

Aelfrics eyes widened for a bit before his expression was a mask again.

"That's a lot to ask Albus, the boy is a volcano ready to erupt at any moment." He searched Headmasters eyes for any hesistance but found none. He sighed heavily.

"I'll need more wine…"

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHP LVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

Night air was cold against her white skin. Her eyes focused on a lone figure heading to a huge castle near the sea shore. What was Severus Snape doing so late and so far from his dungeon?

She saw him nearing the gates and she changed herself into a small spider. When she had a good opportunity to reach him from the branch she was on she jumped lightly on his back to hide near a collar of his robe. Those wards were amazing. She had to conceal her aura and surround herself with that of Potions master to be undetected. They walked by a paved road and reached black doors of yew with runic inscriptions on them. Severus took his wand from a sleeve and touched the door with it's tip. Small ball of green light surrounded his wand and the door opened.

He strode confidently through the great hall and left to stop before another door of yew.

She was startled by the power reeking from inside. It felt like she would suffocate if she were to enter the room. But she had no choice. She had to see what was inside. Her master would be more inclined to release her then. Pity that if she had not been controlled she could blast him and his damn castle straight to hell. Well , life wasn't fair. Eternal life even less.

The doors before them opened showing a room with the only light being a glowing ball at the front near the great marble throne. Her spidery form shuddered. So much … so great power. What was the source ? She had to know it !

"Severus." The cold voice called from the darkness around them when Snape came to the center of the round room.

"Master." He answered with a respect and … awe? The proud Half Blood prince in awe of someone ? That's a big news…

"Why is that, that you bring me a demon to my home?"

She tensed. 'Impossible…' No one can have such a good sense to realize she was here and that she was a demon… At least no human had such sense.

Severus murmured something and suddenly she felt a huge pain forcing her to transform to het original form. Or at least her half- original form seeing as her power was bound.

She stood gasping for air as her red scaly wings spread. Then she dodged a curse heading her way. Another one bounced from her shield but then she was bound by a dark power that was corroding whole room. 'Another impossibility… no human could be strong enough to shatter demonic shield with one swipe' She tried to struggle and escape but her efforts were futile.

"I won't kill you.. ." There hang an unsaid 'yet' in the air.

"You may return to your our master. " The voice was sounding familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Tell him, he should step aside from that war. As it is he has no chance against dark forces. But he shouldn't worry about fate's child… Just like that world, he will be mine."

Then she felt the bindings lessen so she escaped as soon as she could breaking the window. She was followed by a cold maniac laughter sending chills through her skin.

One thing was sure. Severus Snape definitely was a sneaky snake everyone thought him to be … just more slippery than anyone could realize.

AN: Well that was nice I think ^^ Next time I'll do more hp/lv , after all I can't wait for it too :D

Who is the third tide? Will Aelfric listen to Albus and kill Harry? Will he be even able too or his blood lust will take over? And what plan do Harry's friends have exactly ? Will it succeed? What about prophecy and a strange dream Harry head of Cedric? Why is Harry drawing everyone to him ?

So many questions… I just hope I'll be able to answer them all ^^ or most of them.


	6. Chapter 6- Wronged and righted

AN : Sorry for the wait but here it is ! Our favorite HP/LV ! no, no smut bad children ! D: How dirty are your minds ? Honestly ! *shakes head with disappointment*

Well , enjoy and feel free to write something below and click that pretty little button. I know you want to ! It's just a matter of time before you give in ! Just like Harry ^^

Chapter 6- Wronged and righted

The next day brought clouds and wind rustling the trees outside. Harry woke up slowly taking pleasure in snuggling to the soft pillow. He felt well rested but the bed was simply too good to leave it just yet. Slowly he opened his eyes, happy that he wasn't blinded by a cruel light of day. He yawned content to lie there just a few minutes more, admiring the little angels above him yet again.

Four days passed. Four days since he was brought here and imprisoned. Although the only sign he was prisoner were closed doors , windows and lack of his wand. Aside from those things he was treated better than in his own home at Private Drive. He felt even better than when he was with Weasley's. Yes , he didn't have his friends here but apart from that he had everything. Delicious food, his own spacious bedroom, access to knowledge and hands of free time to create his own songs.

It was his little secret. No one knew how much he loved to sing , because really ? A short boy with sparkling eyes and cute features (uhh!) that writes lyrics and sings? He wouldn't live one day if someone got to know…

Soft tunes flew from his lips as he hummed a bit and walked to wardrobe to take out his clothes for the day. He chose a high collar black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had no use for robes yet. At least until Voldemort won't teach him to duel.

At first he thought he was joking. But that was so unusual for someone like him to even say anything funny that he had to think twice. Well, then he actually had to think thrice as Voldemort actually made a joke some time later. He was too stunned to laugh.

When he was ready he called out for a House elf to tell his master that he awoke. When an elf popped he tried to comb his hair before a mirror.

"I wonder how does he like my hair…" He said quietly and then as he realized what did he say, he threw the comb back into a drawer.

Then he felt a powerful aura approach his room. That was another revelation, he could sense aura's of other wizards to some degree. Furthermore he now didn't tire as easily as before, his mind was sharper. Books he would read for weeks before now he could finish in 2 days. That was a silent proof that what Voldemort said was truth.. His power had been blocked for all his life. He didn't yet believe completely that it was Dumbledore who did it but … well he didn't do anything to return him to Hogwarts did he?

The door to bathroom opened revealing the form of Dark Lord , his eyes uninterested until they met Harry's green ones. Harry saw a tiny smirk and blushed just a bit. He knew what that smirk meant. Voldemort heard his thoughts. That was a downside… he was completely bare of any mental wards. His mind was open to everyone but his bond with Dark Lord made it so they could hear each other whenever they both felt like that. Harry didn't pry , he was too scared of what he could find in Voldemort's mind but that didn't stop the other party from doing it.

Harry sighed.

"Hope you are ready ? Don't worry you look pretty as always." Harry's glare was met with a chuckle.

"I'm ready, what do we do today? " He approached the entrance with Voldemort still leaning on the wall next to it. He wanted to step out but Dark Lord held out his hand blocking his way.

"Not so fast. Today I require that you wear this." He held out his other hand showing a smooth black fabric. He didn't want to… right?

Voldemort took the fabric in both of his hands and wanted to wrap it around Harry's head but the boy backed away slightly with fear evident in his eyes.

"Like hell I'll let you blind me.. Don't even think about it!" Voldemort sighed and cupped Harry's chin staring into his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, you have the word of the Lord if that means anything to you."

"It doesn't. Your magic does…" Older wizard narrowed his eyes slightly at younger's defiant ones but he still said a formula of wizard oath swearing on his magic that no harm will meet Harry while he'll be blindfolded.

Finally they both went out from the room. The teenager slightly nervous with Voldemort's hand upon his shoulder. He was led by few corridors and staires. He had no hope of knowing what way to go if he ever got to escape his room.

When they went outdoors a soft breeze welcomed them wrapping them both in it's delicate arms. It was quiet except of the trees rustling and Harry fought the urge to break the silence with singing.

They walked for a couple of minutes when suddenly they stopped. Harry smelled something familiar in the air but couldn't guess what the scent was. Then he felt two hands travelling from his shoulder towards the back of his head stopping at his neck for more than they should.

Then Harry's eyes were free to look around. He gasped at what he saw. It seemed they were standing on a big forest clearing , big enough to match a Quiditch pitch. Next to them was a stable with Thestrals. At least Harry thought they were them seeing as they were not their normal black colour. They were white instead and they looked so otherworldly , some walking along the fence some sniffing the air for scent of food and one was staring directly at them.

"Do you like them?" He heard a whisper and realized that meanwhile Dark Lord invaded his personal space and was practically leaning on him with lips close to his ear. He broke free from strong arms grasp and searched for a reason of bringing him here.

Voldemort saw the question and made his way to the Thestral that was staring at them all this time.

"I know you like to fly Harry, I thought I could give you some… entertainment." He glanced behind at a confused boy and smiled slightly as his eyes widened for a second. "Come here , this one wanted to meet you." He pointed at the Thestral he was now petting.

Slowly Harry made his way to the creature that looked at him with a look of a hunger for a lack of better description. Like if it craved something that Harry had inside of him. It was first time he felt almost naked while being stared at by magical being like that.

"He feels deaths that surround you boy. And he is attracted to it. Just like to me. "

Harry shot him an unsure look.

"Why do they look … like that?" Harry asked to not wonder anymore about Voldemort's statement.

"They are albino's Harry. A disgrace to their kind. Those that should not live… who should not have been born.." He was looking almost with a hint of sadness in his crimson eyes. Harry came closer and caressed Thestral's neck what earned him a lick of gratitude to his hand.

"But they are…"

"Beautiful ,right? They should be cherished and worshipped instead they are killed by their own kind if they don't run away as a mere foals. They are misunderstood and feared just because they are different." He paused and looked at Harry with a barely hidden longing. _"Just like us , Harry."_

Serpent's language sent a few shivers down Harry's body. He averted his eyes from those intense orbs not wanting them to see the turmoil he felt inside.

"I saw your past Harry… it was just as filled with pain as mine was."

Harry snapped his head back with shock. He knew about his past ? About Dursley's ?

"I…"

"Let's fly a bit Harry."

Voldemort span and muttered a spell that made a strong barrier around the clearing. It was not completely see through probably so Harry wouldn't be able to identify where they were.

He let one Thestral out and led it before the boy.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

Harry stared dumbfounded for a few seconds before replying.

"Erm.. no, not really… I never got the chance." He felt his face heating up in embarrassment . Voldemort nodded in understanding and with one swift motion picked him up and sat him on a Thestral in womanly style. Then he hopped on the horse himself and took black reigns into his hands.

"Better grab my waist I don't want you to fall down here." He smirked again and made white horse spring into the air.

Harry barely had time to sneak his arms around dark wizard's waist before his body was pressed even more firmly to his chest.

It was exhilarating . It was freedom, pure joy. They flew high into the sky and made all kinds of acrobatics Harry would never think of being made while flying on a horse. Their bodies were very flexible it seemed. Harry didn't even mind being so close to Voldemort that he could hear his heart beat.

Oh how he missed those sensations. He really wanted to shout… to sing… and cry from happiness.

Finally they descended gently down after what felt like hours. Harry was panting when he was brought to the steady ground by those strong arms again.

He had a huge grin on his face , his eyes alight with the glorious feeling of joy. Voldemort smiled backe at him , slightly caressing his tangled hair. His hand then went lower and cupped Harry's chin upwards. Then the pair of soft lips caught his smile and an arm wandered along his jaw.

Harry stopped breathing feeling those lips moving against him asking for entrance. He didn't allow one. Sharply he broke apart feeling the last delicate lick on his lower lip before his eyes were covered with darkness again.

"We need to go back, it's time for lunch already and I know you didn't eat breakfast before leaving."

Harry just then felt that yes, he was actually quite hungry. He was silent all the way back to his room , more from shock then anything else. His head was still spinning when Dark Lord left his rooms as if nothing really happened.

He sat back on his bed and touched his lips slightly. It wasn't his first kiss per se, but it was a first that… made him feel. He wasn't disgusted as he thought he would. He couldn't lie to himself. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted it either tough.

As thinking about that made him quite tired , he closed his eyes and let himself take a nap across the bed. The house elf will wake him up with food ready for him soon enough.

As he was almost asleep he heard a soft swish of material and felt as bed sipped beside him. As his mind was drifting off he heard a familiar voice whispering something as his cheek was being caressed by cold fingers. Then the dreams claimed him.

AN : Well ^^ That was the largest chapter containing only one pov, hope I didn't disappoint you with that tough :D As always thanks for reading .

And if you wonder about that :

Harry knows of Thestrals from books he read during his stay

Harry doesn't think of escape as he is more rational now and sees no point in trying to do the impossible. Come on, Voldemort is more paranoid about him then guards protecting the Queen in Buckingham ( Long live the queen ! no I'm not british)

Any more questions? Pm me ! I like pm's ^^ they are so nice… I feel that someone really caes about what I write ^^

Ok time to stop my insane rumbling and work on next chapter I guess

Bye, bye !


	7. Chapter 7- For us and the world

AN : Just because I didn't make it earlier (hope I won't be in any trouble because of that) :

I hereby swear that JK's world is not mine… if it was there would be darkness with Harry and Voldemort ruling .. Everything else like oc's are mine ! MINE you hear me ! I'm not giving them up without a good reason so yeah !

Ok since we're passed that then I'd like to thank** Ana** , **Guest** , **Ivykinz88 **for their reviews.

I answer all of reviews just so you know. I really like when you write me so I repeat once more. Questions? Pm me ! Suggestions? Pm me ! Critique? Pm me ! Stalk me with your pm's ! It fills my heart with rainbows ! Ah… crap… too much Skyward sword fan ficks lately…

Ok on to the story … today there is more plot , it's not all about Harry's love life right?

*sigh* who do I try to fool…

Chapter 7 -For us and the world

"Imperio."

The whispered curse was followed by a soft gasp of a blond pinned to the dungeon wall. Five teens were surrounding him with more or less grave expressions on their faces.

"I still can't believe we're really doing it…"

Hermione glanced at Ron and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's for Harry. We need to do it. There is no other way."

"I know." Ron sighed.

Twins dropped young Malfoy and ordered him to go after them outside of the castle. They used some really advanced disillusionment charms that Ginny found in restricted section.

They broke so many rules that they could be now all thrown into Azkaban without a hearing. But they agreed that it was a must. No one did anything to save Harry. They had to do it themselves.

Silently the entered Hogwarts ground luckily not meeting any patrols on their way. Hopefully no one will see their absence. If the fate will be on their side they will return before sunrise.

Grounds gate was now nearer and their dropped their hiding as to not waste too much of their magic. Both twins were whistling some happy melody like if they were having meetings with Death Eaters in their lair every day.

"I hope this plan will work."

"We're as prepared as we can be Ginny. " Hermione scowled a bit. "It driver me mad when you whistle like that. Could you both stop?"

"But my lady ! We do it for your joy and entertainment !" Both twins shot her looks so innocent she didn't have a choice but smile a little. Ginny chuckled at that but quickly collected herself and pointed at Draco's dazed form.

"We should portkey now." The others nodded and George ordered the slytherin to set a brown basket to port them to Malfoy manor's grounds.

"All ready?" Hermione asked and was met with 'yes's' from her friends.

They all grasped basket's handle and were shortly standing before a great iron gate with Malfoy crest and an enormous manor farther down the path on which they all stood.

"Now all get close to Malfoy. We need to be accepted by the blood wards."

All complied and were basically squeezing Malfoy heir between them. He didn't seem to mind. Not that he'd mind anything right now. They made their way to the manor feeling only a light tingle when they passed the wards.

"I don't believe it actually worked." Ron whisper would be lost if not for them being so close.

"Thanks for trusting me."

"I didn't mean it like that Mione !"

"Oh shut up you too !" Ginny kicked in. "We are here to save Harry right? You can fight later."

They all got quiet as they neared the huge doors leading to the entrance hall of the property.

They let Malfoy open them and slipped inside after the blond not sparing a glance to the grandeur of this mansion.

"Lead us to dungeons. He must be kept there if he's…" Hermione gulped not wanting to finish.

"He lives… he must." Ginny was determined about it. "If he was not, they'd announce it openly for us all to despair."

They were going now through an abandoned corridor when both siblings decided they wanted to make some traps for unsuspecting Dark Lord's followers.

"Oooh It will be precious… did you take those new bombs?"

"But of course brother ! Only the best for our enemies."

Their voices grew weaker as they disappeared from sight around the corner.

Hermione gaped and hid her face in hands.

"We need to talk with them seriously when we're back… hopefully it's empty there and everyone went to that planned raid."

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." They stopped at the dungeon doors. Then Ron opened them and all four entered and went down the steps.

It got much colder the longer they went. Then the stairs stopped and they saw about six cells on every side of a corridor they were now in. There was only one light , a torch in the wall where they stood.

They didn't waste more time , lit their wands and started searching for Harry.

All cells were empty except one. They found a thin figure lying on a bed seemingly asleep.

"H..Harry?" Hermione unlocked the door with a spell and stumbled into the room.

Pale light of 'Lumos' showed them not who they were expecting.

"Mr Ollivander!?"

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHP LVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

In the middle of a battle Lucius met with a hard stare of his master. He dodged a curse coming his way and chopped another person's wand hand.

'Who was left in a manor?'

Lucius didn't make his surprise to be known. He diminished quickly some flames on his leg and went to battle another opponent.

'Lestranges and Dolohov my Lord, something happened?'

'The dungeons were entered by four people, I'll let those inside know we have quests'

'Should we head back ?'

Another person lost their limbs. That attack was a laugh. Those aurors were acting like children.

'Not yet, we'll finish it soon anyway. They should be able to handle it till we arrive.'

'Of course my Lord'

So they fought more.

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHP LVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

"Mr Ollivander!?" They hurried inside , Draco staying behind with uninterested expression.

"What is he doing here?"

"No idea Ginny.. but we need to take him from here."

"Mione, we're running out of time." Ron went to levitate an asleep wand maker and slowly steered him out of the room.

"What about Harry tough !? We need to find him !" Red headed girl had tears of anger in her eyes now.

"He's not here…" Hermione looked completely confused. "Why is he not here .. he must be here ..unless…" Her eyes widened in fright.

"HE IS NOT DEAD !"

"Ginny shut up for goodness sake! There might still be someone here!"

Through their exchange an old man did not even stir.

Hermione backed away . Her hands shook and she was close to panicking but her voice was steady.

"Ron…" He looked at her questioningly. "Ollivander… He doesn't breath…"

He snapped his head at the old wizard.

"They … they killed him !?"

They suddenly heard some voices from above.

"We need to get out of here!" Hermione waved her wand and sent Draco before them ordering him to attack if he sees someone else then the twins that left earlier.

"What about him?" Ron asked running to the stairs shortly after Hermione.

"We need to leave him, there's no time now."

"And Harry… "

They burst through the opening and made their way back to the main entrance.

"There's nothing we could do…"

Ron would break down now if it wasn't for a muttered spell that send them all crushing into the wall of a corridor.

"Well, well, well…" They saw a tall figure approach them. "Seems we have unwanted guests…"

First to come back to senses was surprisingly Draco. But that was more an imperio than anything else. He started firing curses at the newcomer but was soon stunned and brought back to the ground. Fortunately surprised trio soon was up and started fighting a wizard in which they recognized one of death eaters- Dolohov.

"I've no idea why that wortless traitor let you inside but I can surely say that you won't make it outside… at east not whole."

He licked his lips hungrily while exchanging curses with teenagers.

Hermione was hit with a cutting hex and was now spilling blood from her right arm. Ron was knocked into the wall once again and didn't move anymore. Ginny suppressed a cry of anguish and doubled her efforts in getting their enemy down. So far without results.

Then when both girls thought they were lost the heard other people coming. It seemed twins finished they pranking around and were now seriously going to aid them in defeating the Death Eater.

With their combined power soon it was Dołohov that was backed against the wall. He made a strong shield around himself and was now laughing madly.

"I always knew he was sick…" The voice came from behind Harry's friends.

They whipped their heads around and saw two other wizards with their wands drawn.

"Reducto!" One of twins was smashed into the wall next to Dolohov with a red gush of blood coming from his chest.

"Now we're even." One of Lestranges smiled cruelly.

The battle started again. They managed to give Dolohov a quick hex and made him unconscious. But with Hermione's injury and constant worry about other two laying on a floor they had a hard time fighting Lestrange brothers. Finally it looked the battle will turn in their favour when there was a powerful burst of magic and all three found themselves bound on the floor next to their comrades.

Lestranges didn't spare them a glance anymore and promptly sank to their knees.

The Dark Lord returned.

AN : Ta da da dam ! That was hard to write … I'm not really an action person but I hope it went well.

Wonder what will happen with Harry's friends? Will Harry somehow find out they were here to rescue him ? What about Draco? Will he play any important role yet?

Come on Dray , I love you ! And when you pout like that you're just cute… erm… oh okay the story…

Next time there will be Voldemort Pov , Harry Pov and probably….. yes ! you guessed ! a return of Aelfric pov ! So please be patient ^^

One last thing before I let you go to review. If you are a beta (or know a beta) who likes the story and would like to help me making it better please let me know ! I have no beta and I know my English is lacking in grammar and vocabulary so I'd really appreciate some help.

Ok that was all I wanted to say , I love you guys ! See ya next time :3


	8. Chapter 8- The Devil's dance

AN: Here is the next chapter ^^ some more plot as you will see :) I'm glad you're still reading this story ^^ I feel like I did a good job writing that chapter but that's for you to decide :) hopefully it will be up to your expectations.

Don't forget I love you all and I will even if you'll say I'm a horrible writer.

But you won't ... right? *looks with puppy eyes*

Voldemort: You're pathetic... you should be killed long ago or made into a slave.

Me: . Harry ! Say something ! You like me right? *.*

(Harry looks at a threatening glare from Dark Lord )

Harry: Erm... It's not my place to make such opinions..

Me: Oh well... whatever... I'll still write ! (sticks a tongue at Voldemort)

* * *

Chapter 8- The Devil's dance

Voldemort stood in the corridor with his wand drawn at the intruders. He was quite surprised really. Those were mere children . He didn't know them but four of them surely were Weasley's with their characteristic hair color.

Behind him there were more of his followers. Lucius looked disgusted with seeing his son among intruders. Did he recognize the signature of imperio on him? He must have . That didn't mean he didn't feel disgraced even so.

Dark Lord returned his gaze to six bound teenagers.

"Take them to cellars. Make sure each one has a separate cell and there is one gap between them."

One of his Death Eaters went to fulfill the order and started levitating them all in the direction they came from.

He really loved their fright he could feel in the air. So young… innocent… and yet tarnished by dark. No surprise since they decided to use an unforgivable curse.

Lucius walked to his son and with grimace took the stunning spell off him. Slowly he started to stir but didn't open his eyes.

"Crucio" Tall blonde's voice was cut by an agonizing scream. Draco started to trash on the floor , his face covered in sweat.

Some Death Eaters looked eager to hear him cry especially Bellatrix with her cruel nature bordering on insanity. Dark Lord looked unimpressed though. When Draco's voice broke and his eyes started to glaze over he stopped Lucius with a small movement of his hand.

Grey eyes looked up to meet crimson and then he nodded in understanding.

"I'll finish his punishment in seclusion, if I may my Lord."

"Make it appropriate."

"I shall." He bowed with respect and left with his son held by the hovering charm. Some more people left at that seeing as they won't get any more entertainment for now.

"Bella?"

The witch –always eager to please her master- quickly approached Voldemort .

"Take those three-" Here he pointed at Dolohov and two Lestranges. "- to Narcissa. Tell her to put them to shape again. I want them on their legs by the evening seeing as the morning is coming."

"Of course my Lord." She grinned at the thought of being useful and left with the hurt trio.

"The rest of you, leave and don't forget of our plans for next week. That is all."

He didn't wait for their reply and went up the stairs to see if Potter was still as he left him. Hopefully the small amount of sleeping potion managed to assure the boy didn't wake.

While closing in to his destination he thought again about his plans for the boy. He already put part one into motion. He will succeed in bringing him to his side. Slowly… he'd seduce him so he will not be able to deny him anything.

He smiled at that thought. Of course he might be his equal in magic and wisdom some day. But he'll never master manipulations one needs to learn to be a true leader. He might get dark and cruel but he won't kill unnecessarily. He knows that is one thing that probably won't change in the boy.

Slowly he opened the door leading to his captive. What he saw was not what was he expecting.

Harry was trashing on a bed , his hair damp from sweat and small painful moans were escaping his mouth.

'A nightmare… could that be the raid? Did he see my mind during the bloodbath?' He shook his head. No.. he made sure the boy would not have any insight today.

He approached the bed with a form tangled in sheets. Well it was a bit of his fault. The potion made sure he couldn't wake , even from his worst dream.

He let his hand lay on the child's hot forehead. Harry moaned again but seemed to lean into his hand.

He chuckled at that.

'Still so naïve and trusting my little Horcrux is… not for long though.' He petted him and Harry instantly seemed to calm down a bit.

"Hush Harry, everything will be-" _bathed In blood_ "- just all right."

Harry's breath slowly started to get deeper and his pulse slowed down as well.

Voldemort stood and left silently locking the door behind himself. He now had to face the problem of few young people getting accommodated In his cellar now.

He went to his office and looked at the papers on his desk waiting for him to read them.

He sighed and picked up the first one. A letter. He skimmed through the text his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_Impossible.." _ He drew his wand and muttered the summoning spell.

He waited five minutes. Nothing happened. It never took longer than three minutes. The pain became unbearable by then. Either the man was dead- which was highly unlikely- or … No, the other option was almost as unbelievable. But he didn't become the Dark Lord by not checking every aspect. And there was no other way to break the link. No spell, no potion. Only..

His expression grew more grim.

There was no other answer. Severus Snape betrayed him to another Dark Lord. And there was no other Lord that could erase his mark except one. Seems that Gellert Grindelwad was back.

* * *

Harry was slowly waking up. His eyes felt heavy and the rest of his body almost numb.

He tried to remember the dream He had. No… a nightmare. He didn't have them in a while and he still knew that one was different. Something about… that prophecy again … but this time he couldn't remember what was said.

He knew he felt pain though. Just like if he was kept under intensified crucio for hours.

Another thing he remembered was a voice. Deep and soothing that caressed his mind and calmed him banishing the horrid images under his eyelids. It was like if a wave of peace encompassed him with those few words that had been said. But was it a dream too? He had no idea. The voice seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite put it with a face.

He yawned and decided to throw the covers away. It was high time to start the day seeing as the sun was already up. Strange that he wasn't woken by a house elf yet calling for breakfast. He shrugged. He'll probably pop soon enough.

He tried to remember what plans did they have for today. He stilled on his way to the bathroom.

'They? Really?' He was already starting to treat Voldemort as… what? A companion? Friend? He shivered and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Confused eyes met him and a deep frown showing his distress.

Was he starting to being brainwashed? Was that this kiss's fault or was it the way Voldemort treated him altogether ?

He washed his face and his teeth not wanting to think of that yet. He would…just …not now.

If he was right then today he'd finally get a chance to get out of that damn manor! Dark Lord said something about a shopping trip to Knockturn Alley and Harry was really excited by the chance. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was very small chance he'd be able to get away but… if he saw a good opportunity he would definitely try it.

He got dressed in some nice robes suited for a public appearance. Not that all robes he had here were not fancy and all ,mind you.

It seemed that while he was washing the elf came with his breakfast as there was a tray on a table near the books he left unread yet.

He'd have to dine alone again. Really , no wonder he almost felt happy in a company of the darkest wizard ever. He was basically 'company starved'. Maybe that was Voldemort's tactic?

He bit into his sandwich. He so didn't want to have all those doubts. But who was he to trust? The man that tried to kill him on several occasions? Or another man that locked his power and lied to him for past four years?

He moaned at the taste of a fresh coffe with sugar and milk just as he liked.

He guessed that he still had some time before he'd have to leave with Dark Lord. Why not do something for himself ad write a bit?

He finished his breakfast and went to sit in an armchair with a notebook on his lap. He touched a pen with his lip thinking on the lyrics that came to him last evening but he was too tired to write them down. He worked for a bit , making small corrections and polishing his work till he thought it was good enough. He'd start to think on a melody later. He looked down at his finished work .

_You take not giving one thing back  
__And smile on pain you're causing me  
__The end is now, you killed the start  
__You need that devil dance within_

_And while you take all I have  
__And leave me empty in the door  
__I calm my grief, all I have left  
__While devils dance screams for more_

_Then when I die you take my soul  
__I knew that it would end this way  
__I knew I was destined to fall  
__That not a part will stay the same_

He felt those words deep inside. He felt that this was what would become of him. He shook his head of the grim thoughts.

He could not give up. He would not be molded like some puppet. He would never… bow to the monster. Neither he'd become one himself. Whatever happened.

He looked out the window with a longing.

_Whatever happened._

* * *

AN: Ok so here it is. Next time we'll have a shopping trip, some Aelfric (yeah I can't wait too), and maybe Dumbledore pov, I will see how I will manage. Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter again, hopefully you'll forgive me ^^

Curious about the poem? It's mine and yes,it is called "Devil's dance" ^^ If you like the part it takes in a story I might either write some more and bring it into the story , or just put a brief info that Harry wrote something new. It depends wholly on your response ^^

Cya next time my precious readers :D


	9. Chapter 9- Blood and fear

**A/N Sorry for the longer wait but I hope you'll find the chapter worthy ^^ I deffinitely had fun writing that :D **

**Voldemort: It was not funny. **

**You need to work on your glares more Voldy they lose power. *screams* Ah... guess your spells don't though... But really I had to do it ! Do you know how many readers prayed for that to happen? **

**Voldemort:... Do I look like I care?**

**Dunno... maybe if I stand behind you?**

**Voldemort: Again... not funny... *throws another curse***

**Ouch ! Oh well... enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Blood and fear**

Harry was startled from his thoughts by the sound of doors unlocking. He put his lyrics in a drawer where were his other finished works. Like hell he'd let anyone see them. He imagined Bellatrix or someone like that rolling on the floor from laughter. He scowled and turned around to meet the gaze of Dark Lord.

"Time to go. You must be excited hmm?" Voldemort's smirk really annoyed him. He hoped he would fall down from stairs or something..

"Well" He stood from the armchair. "Let's go then." He left the question unanswered.

"Today we won't need a blindfold as we'll be flooing directly to one of the shops."

"Yeah yeah…Can we just leave already?" Harry started getting impatient. He waited for the occasion for so long !

Voldemort smiled a bit with amusement in his eyes. Harry didn't know if he read his thoughts or that he reacted that way because of Harry's impatience.

Voldemort walked out of the room with young wizard closely behind. Finally he could see beyond his prison. The walls of the corridor were bare of any objects. There was a soft green carpet on a floor though and expensive looking chandelier's lightening it nicely.

They reached the end and turned left. After few minutes of silent walk they saw glimmering black marble stairs that were on both sides of a huge staircase. As opposed to the corridor earlier here the walls were almost alive with lined portraits of purebloods. They descended the stairs two floors down not meeting anyone on their way. They stopped in a great hall of the manor. Voldemort went to the fireplace decorated with green and silver stones.

Harry felt strange. There was a nagging on his mind. Like there was something familiar close by but he had no idea what. People? Magical objects? His magic sensitivity was confusing him. He turned around and saw a single doors in the shade of the stairs close to the wall. There was something behind them . He felt a few ribbons of magic very close to each other but very, very weak. He couldn't say how many there were.

He was brought to reality by a cold hand on his shoulder that gripped him almost painfully.

"If you'd please follow me Potter?" Only Voldemort could make a question sound like a threat of death. Harry nodded and put the strange occurrence to the back of his mind. He had to focus here and now.

They both stepped into the fireplace seeing as Voldemort wouldn't possibly let him floo alone. Pity, really…

The fireplace was big enough for three people but Dark Lord probably thought it better to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders so his cold breath would tease the boy's ear.

They landed in an elegant looking clothes shop. At the moment Harry was grateful for a support because if not for the dark wizard holding him he would surely be spread on the floor now.

Immediately a shop attendant spotted them and made his way to serve them leaving his other customers to themselves. Harry looked in the mirror and almost gasped when he saw that they looked like no one other than Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. It was really unnerving looking like his rival Harry thought.

"What can I help you with today my Lord?" The middle aged man with a calculating smile said. Harry wondered if he was a Death eater also. Well he supposed all people that enjoyed Knocturn Alley could be darks side's supporters.

"I need another dress robe for a special occasion. And better spare me those tones of buttons this time."

"Y-Yes, of course my Lord. Please follow me to the materials room."

Voldemort turned to Harry. "You're going to stay here."

"Fine." He nodded but his excitement was very hard to control. Now he had his chance. Barely few minutes but that should be enough. He's seen a wizard close by with his wand being carelessly put into a pocket in his outer robes. Too easy of a target if you asked. him.

But it seemed Voldemort had to prove to be paranoid again. Ok maybe simply careful this time. Suffice to say Harry found himself being chained by a magic leash to the wall near dressing rooms. When they came back he'd give the dark bastard a piece of his mind . He put a damn collar on him ! He was _not _a dog, thank you very much. He stood there glaring daggers at everything and everyone. He hoped it wouldn't be too long. How much time could choosing robes take? It depended on a buyer he guessed.

Harry listened to a few conversations taking place but quickly got bored. He glanced at the closest dressing room and saw it was magically extended so there was a cosy armchair and coffe table inside. He went inside and made himself comfortable. Thankfully the leash was long enough for it. He looked to his right at the big mirror that went from the floor to ceiling. He scowled at his appearance. He looked like an arrogant, self-absorbed git. Well what could he expect?

Suddenly he heard a sound of closing doors. He snapped his head back seeing that indeed they were closed and the leash had just enough space to come through the space between doors and the floor. He stood up and went for the knob. The doors should be closed from inside not outside… So why could he not open them?

* * *

"So this is all I know master."

Dumbledore frowned. Why everything had to get complicated? He was old. Maybe he didn't show it but his patience really ran thin. He wanted to have the Wizarding World at his feet now! He didn't have the time to fight another force.

"Show me your memories. Maybe I'll know who is that man."

The demon nodded and reluctantly pulled her memories from her mind into a stone basin on the headmaster's desk.

_He found himself in a dark room with a small source of light near a throne and Severus in the middle. Then he heard those words._

_"Severus." The cold voice called from the darkness around them when Snape came to the center of the round room._

_"Master." He answered with a respect and awe. _

_"Why is that, that you bring me a demon to my home?"_

_Then a fight erupted with his demon being finally caught._

_"I won't kill you.. ." The sensual voice rang again. _

_"You may return to your master. Tell him, he should step aside from that war. As it is he has no chance against dark forces. But he shouldn't worry about fate's child… Just like that world, he will be mine."_

The memory ended after that. Dumbledore took a deep breath. He would recognize that voice anywhere…

"Where was that place Proserpine ?" (1)

"I have no memory of this places whereabouts…"

"He must have erased it from you…" He started pacing around the room. He had powerful beings on his side. He was said to be the greatest wizard in the world. And still it was mostly because of his defeat of Grindelwald. Now he is informed, that Gellert wasn't vanquished by him. How did that happen? How did he survive? Just as he was annoyed before now he was almost …scared. Tom was not someone to fear. He was a lost soul. Well a small part anyway. But Gellert? He was his biggest mistake… his weakness…

He stopped his frantic walking around his office and took another deep breath. He must remember that like he said he is now old. He won't make the same mistake. His young years were full of them. Now he has a chance to prove that he learned from them. He turned to the demon that still waited patiently by his desk not at all moved by his actions. He waved his wand and there stood a golden-red phoenix with piercing eyes again.

"We'll still proceed as planned." He murmured to himself as the bird was being chained once again.

* * *

Harry tugged at the knob again and was about to throw himself at the door when suddenly he was turned around and met with a tall pale men. He had long brown hair and his eyes had a color of molten gold. He wanted to scream from shock but the man covered his mouth with his hand. Then he suddenly started feeling a bit drowsy. His eyes flattered shut. He managed to open them again though just to be lost in an intense stare he got from silver eyes. 'Wait? Silver?' He could swear they were gold just a second before.

He was drowning. He didn't even notice the man dropped his hand from Harry's mouth just to caress a side of his neck.

"So delicious…" The stranger inhaled strongly and smiled like if he smelled the best flower in the world. Harry wondered if it was him or the man that was in a strange trance seeing they could not cease to stare in each others eyes. After another moment Harry's hand met with the man's lips. He shivered from their cold as his palms was kissed delicately.

Harry moaned and felt his heart rate speed up. He had no idea what was happening but whatever it was he liked the sensations that coursed through him. Just then he felt a scrape of teeth on his hand. The pain flared quickly replaced by immense sense of pleasure as the fangs sank into him.

The man- vampire – groaned in pure bliss soon joined by Harry himself. It was.. the most amazing feeling he had ever had. He wanted more. Wanted it to last forever.

Then the door to the dressing room opened and Harry who was supported by them fell to the floor hitting his butt.

The vampire hissed seeing the furious Dark Lord before him. Then he smirked proudly.

"Somehow you don't take good care of your soul." The mocking was clearly heard.

"You have no right being here _vampire. _I'd let you leave if you hadn't touched what belongs to me."

The vampire only laughed and glanced knowingly at the still dazed Harry clutching his bleeding hand.

"I very much doubt he is yours, human." Voldemored narrowed his eyes. What bigger offence to someone wanting to catch immortality by sacrificing his humanity? "He gave in to me like he'd never would to you. I could almost take him and drink him whole here and now." He laughed again.

The dark power swelled ferociously around Dark Lord.

"You won't live long enough to tell the tale."

"But I will." The vampire grinned and gave the last lustful look to Harry and then he was covered in shadows and vanished.

Voldemort growled and looked around. Some people noticed the strange encounter but most didn't really care or preferred not to care feeling the dark aura still covering the shop.

He looked down at Harry and cursed in his head. The teenager fainted from loss of blood and didn't look too healthy. He scooped him in his arms and hastily made his way to the fireplace to come back to the manor and tend to the still bleeding wound.

The only thing that could be a proof that anything happened were tiny droplets of red liquid on the floor. They will vanish without notice soon enough.

The first rule of Knocturn Alley: Discretion.

* * *

**(1) Proserpine is a female demon of destruction in some stories and that;s what I'll stick to.**

**Hmm what did I plan next? Ah yes . It isn't the end of shopping but Harry must be healed first. I want Harry to have a new familiar and anew wand. If you have some original ideas for them please let me know ^^ **

**Also there will bea glimpse on a life in a cells ! Yes Ron and Hermione again... although I somehow have this feeling Ron would be nice in relationship with Fred and George, what do you think? xD I can tune it to only teasing though with Ron loving Hermione. **

**Well hope you enjoyed that chapter and will like the others that will come. **

**Haha :D Now say the truth ! Who was frightened I'll leave you with Harry getting locked till the next chapter? I feel so evil ^^**

**Voldemort: No comment... really.**

**Oh Voldy ! *ducks* So what kind of robes did you order?**

**Voldemort: Not your buisness.**

**Bet they are pink with cute little flowers and... oh god is that an inferi army?**


End file.
